Kiss
by Diane Satabi
Summary: Every author experiences a moment in their life where they are completely lost and not having even the slightest idea what to write next. Hiyono isn't an exception, and Ayumu willingly lends a hand.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spiral and its characters.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I never thought it would come to a point that I'd actually write a non-Gakuen Alice fiction. Heehee. You see, I just finished reading the whole of Spiral's manga, and it struck me with deep exasperation that the author didn't emphasize Ayumu and Hiyono's relationship that much. Yes, in a retrospect, you'd be convinced that they treat each other with specialty. But still, there were no confessions, not even a kiss. Oh dang...**

**So out of my sheer desperation produced this! I hope you like it. And if you do, feel free to read my Gakuen Alice one shot fictions too. Please do enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Kiss**

**By ONESHOTMASTURRR**

**...**

A single word spotted the spacious MS Word document, and she'd watched for almost half an hour now the little vertical line blinking next to that word, which says: _Kiss_.

A week ago the chief head of the clubs called her for a meeting, telling all the club heads that their theme for the month of May is Spring of Love. And before she completely departed the room, she was given a list of suggestions that she could include on her next release. As she was reading it, it all pertained to one thing, which was: _Kiss_.

So, here she was, seated in front of a roaring computer inside the newspaper club room, wondering what the hell she should write about _Kiss_.

With two hard fists, she banged the keyboard once. However though, that single thrust of frustration didn't help her current situation. Not at all.

She landed another bang on the keyboard, perhaps it would work. And then another. And another. And—

"Hey, hey," someone held her wrist to stop her, "give the little keyboard a break."

She didn't need to look to see who the person was. "I don't know, Ayumu. This whole crap is just too frustrating."

He pursed his lips, thinking.

"Come," he said. Without further explanation, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the club room. She followed willingly, confused though.

**...**

"So," he started, "what will you write about?"

They stepped out of the school building, and now walking around the campus. Hiyono looked around with wide eyes, amused by what appeared before her. Their school ground was blotted with cherry blossom trees everywhere. And it gave her that romantic impression. The breeze was whipping her hair and clothes, and the flowers of the cherry blossom were being carried along by the wind. No wonder why their club chief head chose that kind of theme this spring.

"Kiss." She replied.

"Kiss?"

She snorted. "The chief's head is twisted, I know." She said, "But how am I supposed to write about something I don't even understand, haven't actually experienced!"

"For someone who has tripped and kissed the floor for too many times, I'd say you do."

She rolled her eyes and turned her face away, increasing her pace. "Thanks, Ayumu. You're helping."

He chuckled and tried to catch up, "No problem. Glad to have helped."

They finally stopped walking and sat down instead on a grassy spot under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree. Their place was somehow far now from the building.

This lit up a spark of interest in Hiyono's mind. She turned so that she faced him now. "Say, Ayumu, have you ever kissed someone?"

"That's not for you to know, stupid girl."

"So you have, huh?" She pressed on, moving her face close to his.

For a short moment, he looked surprised at how close her face was and blushed.

He shoved a hand to push her face away, "Cut that out."

"To your girlfriend, perhaps?"

"She never became my girlfriend."

Hiyono was surprised about that sudden blurt of information. "Now your talking. Then who was she to you then?"

"Someone I really respected."

"What happened?" Hiyono said softly, plastering a concerned face.

He hesitated, but spoke anyway. "For a long time I believed that I was finally a _someone_ to her. But it turned out that she just used me to somehow mend her own heart. All along she was in love with Ani—" he paused abruptly, "someone else."

She was lost in her trail of thoughts. How could someone as good-looking and smart and beautiful and cool as this guy not get the person he had ever loved? The silence grew that she now felt uncomfortable and guilty for even asking that question.

From her reporter/interviewer persona, she switched it to her friendly character, a person who comforts and encourages, and a person she had always been to Ayumu.

"Well, I'd say Ayumu, you were indeed an idiot!" she said and laid a friendly hand on his. He looked up at her, surprised at this sudden compassion. "Someone like you should never be treated like that. You're a _someone_, Narumi-san. You deserve the best. And you sure deserve to be loved."

She was surprised at the mass of her encouragement. She had said too much. Part of her wished she could take it back.

On the other hand, little did she know, her words apparently hit a spot at Narumi's heart. His eyes were suddenly opened up to the truth. All his years he had served this person he loved with all his heart, hoping that through his helping hand he could mend the wound of this girl. Only after the guy she had loved came back to her did he realize at the same time that all his hard work was put in vain. He wasn't really a _someone_ to her, he never did.

And he has to move on now.

The idea and realization struck him. But he felt better now. A significant weigh had been pulled off of his shoulders.

With his other free hand, he gently held the soft hand of Hiyono that was still resting on top of his. Somehow, part of him felt he owed this girl big time.

"Talking like you've fallen in love, huh?" He said, locking her eyes with his.

Like a cue, the wind whipped her nape, causing her hair to brush her soft cheeks.

"I—uh…" Hiyono searched her brain for something witty to reply, but she was absorbed by Ayumu's tantalizing almond orbs.

Ayumu leaned closer then, his hand reaching for the strayed hair on Hiyono face, tucking it behind her ear. But he didn't withdraw his hands after. Instead, he cupped her cheeks and slipped down his palm against her rosy cheeks. Hiyono marveled the warmth of his long fingered hands. Later then, he slightly gripped her chin, pulling her face closer. Hiyono followed willingly, unable to think clearly now. He leaned closer.

"You're supposed to close your eyes now, idiot." He whispered. But Hiyono didn't exactly hear it with her two ears, she rather felt it.

Gently, he pressed his soft and warm lips against hers, careful not to frighten or pressure her. And as he did so, she gradually closed her eyes.

Hiyono then felt warm, despite the constant gushing of breeze. It occurred to her that the warmth perhaps came from Ayumu's kiss. A large container of butterflies was opened, and they were flying wildly inside her stomach. Her face blazed with warmth as her blood shot up right on it.

Her hands unconsciously moved up against his chest, still under the spell of his kiss.

Shortly then after, Ayumu broke the kiss. He was amused to find Hiyono still lingering on his touch.

Hiyono still kept her eyes close, reorienting her mind back. When she opened her eyes, it was only then she realized his hands were no longer on her chin. Instead, the man who just kissed him was now—on foot—a few feet away.

"I hope that helps you," said Ayumu, not caring to turn around, "as how you've helped me too."

**...**

Back at the newspaper club room, she was biting her nail in front—once again—of the roaring computer.

She remembered the kiss, and can't help but blush and smile.

And then she concentrated back to her work. Her fingers hovered over the keys of her recently battered keyboard and then started typing…

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoo, this was indeed very challenging. At the first half of this fiction's development, I kind of doubted if this would apparently work out. I was thinking to myself: I am writing about kiss and am writing to help my character write about kiss, but I myself—the author—haven't actually experienced kiss! So forgive me if this didn't make an impact or impression on you. But still I hope you review. I want to know what you think. Feel free to ask questions. Please, do review. :)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW! Click "Review this Story"!**


End file.
